


Adorável

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cliche, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "A confissão fora desastrosa, rendendo uma contusão no pé para ambos. Sentaram em um banco próximo, um deles encarava a paisagem para disfarçar a vergonha"





	Adorável

**Author's Note:**

> Deu vontade de escrever essa ceninha clichê ao ver a palavra sorteada

Seu embaraço era adorável. Nunca pensou que fosse possível bochechas ficarem tão vermelhas assim. A confissão fora desastrosa, rendendo uma contusão no pé para ambos. Sentaram em um banco de praça próximo, um deles encarava a paisagem para disfarçar a vergonha, o outro apenas espiava com o canto do olho, para não deixar a criatura mais sem jeito ainda.

\- Então...

Ambos riram pela fala conjunta, o muxoxo de dor pela queda veio.

\- Não precisa dar a resposta agora... Ahm desculpe pelo pé.

A fala sem graça diminuiu em um sussurro e terminou num gritinho de espanto.

O beijo foi bom.


End file.
